Moonflower
by Deka Kaulitz
Summary: One-shot. Bill se enfrentará a algo que creyó que nunca ocurriría: No sabe quien es su verdadero yo. Pero quizá un regalo y una visita inesperada pueda ayudarlo a encontrarse a si mismo otra vez.


**Moonflower.**

—¿Acaso hay algo mejor que los regalos de las fans? —Tom parecía realmente emocionado con la linda ropa interior roja que tenía entre las manos.

—No lo creo —lo secundó Georg que arrugaba entre sus dedos algunas cartas que podía abarcar.

—Sigo sin entender por qué me regalan tantos osos como estos —Gustav señaló hacia un montón de osos de felpa con anteojos.

Yo intenté no reír por su cara. ¿Realmente no se había dado cuenta que las fans pensaban en él como un oso gigante de peluche?

—Bien, puedes encontrar aquí la respuesta —mi gemelo palmeó el estómago de Gustav—, gordito. —Tom soltó una enorme risotada que sólo logró que todos mis esfuerzos se aflojaran.

—Deberías venir con nosotros al gimnasio para bajar ese estómago —le dije a Gustav que aun parecía ofendido por el comentario de mi hermano y sus continuas risas.

—No, gracias, yo me ejercito lo suficiente en el escenario —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y frunció el ceño.

De pronto yo había dejado de reír, aquella palabra se repitió como un eco sin final dentro de mi mente.

"_Yo también quiero regresar"._

Detecté la mirada de mi gemelo sobre mis hombros mientras me giraba en el asiento del avión.

—¿Bill? —me llamó éste.

—Tengo sueño —contesté con desazón. Sin agregar más, Tom continuó charlando con los chicos animadamente.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Por qué no atendía esa silenciosa llamada? Eso venía pasando desde hacía unos meses. Recordaba las continuas peleas en el estudio por el hecho de que nada me satisfacía, ninguna canción parecía cumplir con mis expectativas.

Todo el mundo parecía enfurecido conmigo, otros simplemente preferían ignorarme, lo cual es obvio, no podía durar para siempre porqué yo encontraba la forma de llamar su atención, ya fuera con gritos o descortesías. Eso había provocado un cese de actividades acerca del nuevo disco, según David necesitábamos tomarnos un tiempo y buscar la verdadera esencia que queríamos transmitir. Estaba claro que el único que tenía problemas con ello era yo. Gustav podía transmitir fuerza, Georg paciencia, Tom confianza y yo, bueno… después de dieciséis años de buscarla parecía que simplemente no transmitía nada y aunque las letras de mis canciones parecieran funcionar, últimamente no estoy seguro de poder llevar a cabo el papel que debo de desarrollar dentro de la banda. ¿Quién quiere escuchar a un cantante que no está seguro de sí mismo?

Pero, ¿Qué acaso no era esto lo que yo siempre había querido?, ¿alcanzar la fama y que la banda fuera exitosa? Ya no lo sabía.

.

—¿Acaso su casa no es mejor que ese hotel? —mi mamá apareció en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación mientras Tom iba hacía el baño—, quizá tenga todas las comodidades pero no es un hogar.

—Como digas mamá —mi hermano fue directo al baño sin decir una palabra más.

—Ese chico no cambia —mi madre miró ceñuda la puerta que había atravesado Tom.

—Ni lo hará —le dije yo con tranquilidad mientras cerraba ligeramente los ojos. Debía concederle un poco de razón a mi mamá. Ninguno de todos esos hoteles se comparaba con nuestro propio hogar y mucho menos con mi propia cama.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, —mi madre frunció el ceño pensativa —te llegó algo —ella salió de mi cuarto.

Yo me quedé echado en mi cama esperando por ella. Cuando lo hizo llevaba consigo una pequeña caja roja con un lazo color cobre anudado a ella.

—Te llegó esto hace unos meses —me anuncio poniendo la caja a mi lado.

Yo me incorpore y miré la caja. _¿Un regalo de las fans?_ Probablemente.

—¿Por qué no me lo enviaste a Los Ángeles? —tomé la pequeña cajita entre mis manos examinándola detenidamente, quería agitarla un poco quizá adivinar lo que tenía dentro.

—No confío en la correspondencia —declaró mi madre observando también la caja.

—Tú la… —dejé la pregunta flotando en el aire.

—¿Por quién me tomas? —Cuestionó mi madre ofendida—, yo respeto tu privacidad —dijo solemne.

—Claro —ironicé con una sonrisa mientras recordaba la forma obsesiva en que revisaba algunos de los paquetes que nos llegaban a Tom y a mí, según ella temía que contuvieran alguna especie de droga.

Mi madre me miró fijamente frunciendo el ceño para después soltar un bufido.

—Jamás podrás olvidar eso ¿cierto? —me dijo contestando a mi pensamiento. Poco a poco su rostro se iba relajando—. Sólo me preocupaba por ustedes —se defendió mientras me revolvía el cabello.

—¡Mamá! —me quejé juguetonamente.

—Vamos, vamos que ni siquiera te peinaste hoy —me dijo riendo—, será mejor que abras eso —me señaló la caja—, parece que contiene algo interesante —la miré alzando una ceja—. Yo entendí —con esas últimas palabras ella salió de mi habitación.

Me quedé mirando una vez más aquella caja. Parecía forrada de terciopelo rojo. Deshice el lazo y levante levemente la tapa para dejar al descubierto un pequeño cuaderno de piel oscura y un bolígrafo de plata. Examiné el bolígrafo, mis sospechas se confirmaron, era de plata y tenía grabado un dibujo, parecía una flor, yo conocía ese grabado. Una sonrisa me recorrió la boca y una calidez inundó mi estómago. Sin esperar más tomé el cuaderno; tenía las hojas lisas y blancas, me detuve en la primera hoja, escrito con una caligrafía perfecta estaba la frase:

"_Para que sigas escribiendo tus sueños"._

Una pequeña risilla se me escapó de los labios. Mañana sería un largo día.

.

Me encontraba balanceándome en el pequeño columpio de su patio cuando la vi acercarse.

—Pensé que ya no vivías aquí —le dije con una sonrisa mientras ella tomaba asiento en el columpio contiguo al mío.

—Regresé de Inglaterra el mes pasado, es bueno pasar un tiempo con tu familia, ¿No? —me dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

Yo asentí lentamente.

Melinda no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Aún era alta, esbelta, de cabello castaño claro ondulado, con su lindo rostro de forma de corazón y esa expresión que pareciera que siempre estaba enfadada, excepto cuando sonreía y sus ojos cafés se iluminaban. Tenía la nariz pequeña y respingada, sus labios delicados y un lunar debajo del ojo derecho.

—¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo? —me preguntó ella mirándome.

—No lo sé, nuestro manager dijo que eran necesarias unas vacaciones —me encogí de hombros.

—Pero si no han sacado disco en mucho tiempo, ¿vacaciones de qué? —ella parecía realmente confundida y eso me hizo reír.

—Es verdad —le concedí—, quizá… sólo necesitamos despejar nuestras mentes –miré hacia el cielo rogando porque eso fuera convincente.

Melinda me observó con atención y suspiró.

—Vamos Bill, dime la verdad —me observó con atención con sus escrutadores ojos—, ¿Tom volvió a hacer una estupidez y los echaron del país?

Me le quedé mirando unos segundos pasmado para después echarme a reír.

—Vaya, sí que nos has estado vigilando ¿Eh? —alcé una ceja mientras ella se balanceaba en su columpio con su cabeza gacha y el cabello cayéndole hacia delante.

—Tú sabes que nunca les he perdido la pista —se mordió su labio y su gesto denotaba que no estaba segura de lo que decía.

—Sí, lo sé, siempre has estado ahí —ahogue un corto suspiro—, desde el principio —a mi mente llegaron los inicios de la banda y como mi novia en ese tiempo me apoyó siempre para que yo siguiera intentando. Su apoyo era incondicional para mí.

Ambos nos sumergimos en un silencio que parecía no estábamos dispuestos a romper fácilmente. Claro, hasta que la madre de Melinda salía al patio.

—¡Melinda, teléfono! —ella era la viva imagen de su hija, excepto por el cabello rojizo que había heredado de su madre. Llevaba unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta con las letras de "The Beatles". Ella tampoco había cambiado—, ¿Bill? —pareció reparar en mi presencia.

—Buenas tardes señora —la saludé amigablemente mientras me ponía de pie.

Ella sin dudar fue hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

—¡Pero años sin verte! —me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se alejó un poco para verme mejor—. Bueno te hemos visto, sólo enciendes la televisión y ¡Pum! Apareces —me sonrió abiertamente.

—Yo también quería verlas —le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¿Vendrás a cenar esta noche cierto? —aquello no pareció una pregunta, sino un hecho.

—Claro.

—Mamá no querrás que la cocina se incendie otra vez, ¿O sí? —Melinda habló con un toque de humor.

—Un gusto Bill, salúdame a tu madre —y así ella desapareció.

—Ella no ha cambiado —le dije a Melinda.

—No —la miró con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios—, debo atender —pareció recordar la llamada que tenía pendiente.

—Claro — ¿Cuándo fue que mi dialecto se volvió tan reducido?

—Pero… —hizo una breve pausa—, ¿Vendrás no es así?

—No me lo perdería —le respondí con una sincera sonrisa.

—Bien —Melinda se alejó de mí yendo hacia su casa y se despidió con un movimiento de su mano antes de entrar a ésta.

Suspiré y decidí que lo mejor sería regresar a casa, cuando hurgué en mi chaqueta descubrí el bolígrafo por el cual había venido a buscar respuestas.

.

—Repíteme otra vez por qué Tom no nos pudo acompañar —Fran la madre de Melinda recogía los platos de la mesa, que aunque yo me ofrecí a ayudarle ella se negó.

—Creo que también había quedado con unos viejos… amigos —aquellos viejos y problemáticos amigos que lo habían puesto a merced de la policía en más de una vez.

—Qué lástima, me hubiera gustado verlo —la madre de Melinda me habló desde la cocina.

—Él me pidió que los disculpara con ustedes —claro que no lo había hecho, pero no quería que él quedará como el sucio desconsiderado que en realidad era.

—Oye, ¿quieres ver algo? —me susurro Melinda, por algún extraño motivo me recordó perfectamente a otros años en los que ambos nos metíamos en problemas.

Sin poder evitarlo el calor llego a mis mejillas.

—Sí —logré articular.

Ella se puso de pie y le avisó a su madre que iría al invernadero. Salimos por la puerta de atrás y nos dirigimos allá. De pronto era como regresar en el tiempo, todo aquello me creaba una sensación de déjà vu demasiado fuerte.

—Siempre me gustó este lugar —le dije cuando ella abrió la puerta del invernadero y el olor a plantas de diferentes aromas me llenaron la nariz.

—A mi igual, es como… si el tiempo se hubiera detenido —dijo mirando hacia el cielo, la luna comenzaba a salir.

—Sí —un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

Melinda fue guiándome por todo el lugar, parecía querer llegar a un lugar en concreto. Yo me deleitaba con mirar todas las plantas que ahí se encontraban, era el pasatiempo de su padre, siempre te gustó y nosotros lo habíamos ayudado muchos veranos a mover plantas, a regarlas y cuidarlas. Miré las paredes acristaladas, la luz de la luna se colaba por ellas y otorgaba una vista selvática a nuestro entorno. De vez en cuando rosaba con la punta de los dedos algunas de las hojas y pétalos de las flores.

—Yo sé lo que te hizo venir —habló lentamente mientras se detenía.

—Es por esto —saqué el bolígrafo de mi chaqueta y se lo tendí.

—Te lo envié hace unos meses —añadió mirándola detenidamente.

—Eso fue lo que me dijeron —miré hacia el frente, había un pequeño lago artificial donde descansaban unas flores que yo no recordaba haber visto en ese lugar antes, pero sin duda las conocía—. ¿Esas son… —Melinda asintió con la cabeza y yo miré maravillado cómo aquellas flores comenzaban a abrirse con los rayos de la luna.

—Son como… flores sacadas de la fantasía —dijo Melinda sentándose a orillas de aquel pequeño lago.

Me senté a su lado contemplando aquellas flores.

—Sólo durante la noche —me refería a la cualidad especial de esas flores de solo abrir sus pétalos durante la noche.

—Es sorprendente. Eso nos comprueba que ser diferentes a veces es maravilloso, no son como las demás flores pero siguen siendo hermosas —sus ojos se perdieron por unos segundos mientras hablaba.

—¿Por eso el grabado? —le pregunté sin mirarla, pero sonriendo, aún no había olvidado sus habilidades.

—Sí —ella giró su rostro—, yo no puedo decirte quién eres Bill, o cómo debas comportarte, nadie puede —sus ojos me observaron.

—Sí, solo que… con todo esto, yo cambie, ya no soy el mismo de hace cinco años. No sé cómo podría… ¿qué tal si no les gusta? —me refería a los fans. Ellos eran todo para nosotros, sin ellos la banda no existiría y yo no soportaría el saber que había sido por mi culpa.

—Cálmate Bill —ella colocó su mano sobre la mía—, no recuerdo que a ti te importara lo que los demás pensaran. Tú hacías música porque era lo que amabas hacer, y aun lo amas, no dejes que tus dudas arruinen eso.

Miré a Melinda, yo me había engañado, ella había cambiado, ahora era una mujer.

—Esto te ayudará a escribir —me tendió el bolígrafo—, no es mágico, pero te ayudará a disipar tus miedos y a escribir lo que quieres escribir —me sonrió cuando yo tomé el artefacto de sus manos.

—¿Por qué nos alejamos? —le pregunté encontrándome con sus ojos que parecieron vibrar con mi pregunta.

—Por qué no era nuestro tiempo —mi corazón dio un vuelco dentro de mi pecho—, tú debías cumplir tus sueños y yo los míos —un ligero pesar se instaló en mi pecho con sus palabras.

—¿Pero? —dije ilusionado.

Melinda río por lo bajo.

—Quizá en un futuro —me sonrió ligeramente. Sin pensarlo me acerqué a su rostro—, Bill —pareció sorprendida.

—Apuesto a que esto no lo viste —me acerqué aún más hasta rosar sus labios con los míos, sentí como su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa.

—Bill, lamento esto —miré sus ojos y un ligero calor se instaló en mi vientre y subió hasta mi pecho, gradualmente fui sintiendo pesados mis parpados, el cansancio me iba derrumbando. Hasta que caí en la inconsciencia.

.

La mañana de aquel día envolvió nuestra partida de Alemania. El cielo era grisáceo y nuestra mamá y Gordon ya se habían ido al aeropuerto para hablar un poco con David, Georg y Gustav. Era natural, porque esa mañana era Navidad.

—Llegó la hora —me anunció mi hermano mientras colocaba las cosas en la cajuela del auto.

—Voy —le dije mientras me acercaba hasta Melinda.

—Sí que se pasó rápido este mes, ¿Ah? —se inclinó para ver el auto.

—Bastante —respondí sintiendo la nostalgia de la despedida.

—Hey no pongas esa cara, pretendo ir a Los Ángeles pronto —me guiño un ojo.

—Estaré esperando.

—Promete que usaras el bolígrafo —me pidió por décima vez.

—Lo haré —dije con voz monótona. Realmente no entendía su insistencia desde aquel día en el que me había desmayado en el vivero, no había parado de pedirme eso.

Melinda me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien lo haré —le dije más convencido.

Ella sonrió y antes de poder decir cualquier cosa el grito de mi hermano nos interrumpió.

—¡Nos va a dejar el avión y voy a ser yo quien le explique esto a David! —cerró la puerta del conductor de un portazo, lo que indicaba que estaba bastante enfadado.

—Será mejor que vayas —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Sí, es lo mejor —nos miramos un segundo antes de darnos un fuerte abrazo.

—Te quiero —susurró ella en mi oído.

—Yo también te quiero —le respondí mientras dejaba de rodearla con mis brazos.

—Hasta luego —se despidió ella.

—Nos vemos —me fui alejando lentamente de ella.

—¡Y usa el bolígrafo! —me recordó mientras abordaba el auto.

—¡Sí! —subí al auto donde Tom y yo nos despedimos de ella con un movimiento de la mano.

—Te juro que nunca entendí por qué terminaron —mi hermano puso el auto en marcha para dirigirnos al aeropuerto.

—Cállate y conduce, no quiero morir aquí —le dije con tono tajante mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento.

Mi hermano solo se rio y continuó conduciendo.

Aun nos faltaba algún tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto, pero un sentimiento extraño se removió en mi interior, saque el bolígrafo de mi bolso y con ello también una pequeña libreta.

—Vaya —exclamó Tom sorprendido.

Sin prestarme más atención comencé a garabatear palabras en la hoja. Me sorprendí de lo rápido que parecía acudir a mi mente.

_Claridad, me dejó antes de ver todo lo que tu podrías ser…_

_En mi sueño de conocerte, pero todo lo que tú piensas no es en mí._

_._


End file.
